


Forehead Rubs

by Solis_00



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: ( I JUST WANT FOREHEAD RUBS. LET MY DREAM COME TRUE ), ( oh yeah- this ), ( this is uh- i dunno. what am I doing with my life again??? ), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solis_00/pseuds/Solis_00
Summary: Sometimes it's best to comfort someone with a forehead rub. Whether it's out of pity or not. But damn. Forehead rubs. They're cool.





	Forehead Rubs

It all started three years back, on that particular day of obtaining his new name, a way to start a new life if you could call it that. A new life in a simple house, one that he happened to call it mediocre when he first opened his eyes to it. The house itself couldn't be easily maintained by the current owner, who, of course, doesn't look after the place, nor cleans up after himself at times. It couldn't survive solely on one person; not when that person is Gojyo, who casually leaves his empty bottles unoccupied on the table until Hakkai comes along with a trash bag.

A sigh drifts from his parted lips, a frown placed on those same lips. His emerald greens gazed at the empty beer bottles. The trash bag in his hand rustled with the brunet's movements, moving it closer to the table, right by the edge, open out to carefully drop each empty beer bottle into the bag. "Woah. 'Kai. The doctor told you to rest, so rest your ass, will ya? I can do this kind of... stuff in my own time." Gojyo appeared right behind him after hurrying out of the bathroom. "I am aware of that, Gojyo-san, thank you for reminding me, but... do you really expect me to sleep when there are empty beer bottles, dirty dishes, and other mundane chores that haven't been done yet?" Hakkai retorted back, his body now turning to look at Gojyo. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard this kind of crap before. Sheesh. Just rest, I'll do it, give me time. You, however, get in bed. I don't want to repeat what I did for you on that day. It was hard as it is to carry your body back, then shoving your guts back in, it was even harder to scrub the blood off. I reeked!" The hanyou exclaimed, snatching the trash bag off Hakkai before continuing to shove the empty beer bottles right into the bag, proceeding to finish Hakkai's clean up with more of a rough touch. "...I understand." A slight nod of the head came from the brunet, soon heading over to the bedroom only to stop by the doorway. His hand was positioned on the wooden frame, his head turning to peer over his shoulder, directing his sight to Gojyo. "I'll leave the place to your hands then, Gojyo-san. Good luck." Once that was said, Hakkai retreated into the bedroom, walking over to the bed and laying down on his back, pulling the thin cover over his body.

At that, his own silence had come through into the room, rolling in as his emerald gaze remained at the ceiling, and with silence also came the thoughts. The background noise of soft clanks and footsteps were a mere blur at the moment. And soon his eyelids were drooping before finally closing, allowing his body and mind to relax, soon falling into a slumber, and that is when the dream starts.

Gojyo murmured under his breath, groaning at the tasks at hand. He never liked doing chores; never had, never will. He wouldn't exactly call himself lazy, not when he had other important matters to attend too. It used to be girls and gambling, heading to the bar and drink, using the money he won to get a drink for him and the girls who are fixated on him. It was still something that he does, sometimes. There were some complications that were adding up now that he had a permanent roommate to his place. How could he take a girl home when there was already someone there? It'll be awkward, especially since the guy isn't used to such exotic company. Though, however, the matter also gave him an advantage. An advantage where he could go to the girl's place. If a girl is in her own bed, she'll be more comfortable in it to not even bother waking up to watch him slip away. It was kind of perfect. "But I ain't gonna get any ladies if I continue with this. Yet... It's something I gotta do." Gojyo said to himself, striding out of the house to shove the trash bag into the bin. "I can't let 'Kai do all the stuff though. It'll make me... feel. Tch. I dunno. Bad?" The impression of Hakkai having to do all the work whilst still healing left a twisting churn of the stomach, hating the thought of it and feeling useless. Hakkai needed the rest. Gojyo knew that.

It was pretty much known in the hanyou's head that Hakkai needed all the rest he could get. The poor guy has been through a lot; they've both been through obstacles together, with the monk and his fellow monkey on a leash. He earned a couple of punches and a knee to the stomach thanks to that idiotic monk. It was all for that brunet though. Was it worth it? He would say yes. And in the end, the brunet was once again unable to save his own twin sister, gutted once again ( no pun intended ) to realise that Kanan was no more. She was burnt away; left to become ash and dust in the wind.

A hand reached to the back of his head, itching that spot and ruffling the short strands of his hair. He then trailed his hands through, tracing them down over to the strands of red hair that drapes over his temple, thus grabbing the end of the strands and tugging them slightly to peer at them. Red greeting red. His hair was slowly regaining what it used to be; long and handsome, just like he was. Heh. The strands at the end now appeared down to his neck, and soon it'll finally pass his shoulders like it did back then.

Gojyo stood there for a moment before proceeding to take a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, along with bringing out his trusty lighter. He gets what he wants, now placing a cigarette between the lips and lighting it up. A smoke break was needed after what he just done. So he spent his time outside, red hues gazing up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by as he indulges in a nice, long drag from the cigarette, soon to be puffing out wisps of grey smoke from his parted lips.

It's been a couple of minutes, maybe more. Gojyo wasn't really keeping up with the time or how long he spent outdoors. He soon dropped the cigarette, snuffing it out with the heel of his shoe and wandering back in the house, hands rightfully placed back in his pant pockets.

Time passes by, a second becomes a minute, a minute becomes an hour, and eventually, a scream erupted in the evening, shattering the silence immediately due to the horrifying sound. The screeching of the chair rapidly moving back came from the other room, and with such fast movements, and the back of his knees hitting it, the chair toppled over, smacking against the ground. Yet that wasn't important at the moment as Gojyo was rushing over to the bedroom, slamming the door open to witness Hakkai's body drenched in a thin layer of cold sweat, fingers nearly going white with the way he was gripping the sheets. He gasped and wheezed, his body trembling with eyelids remaining closed. "Kanan... K-Kanan!" He cries out for her, body quivering with fear shaking at the core.

"Shit. 'Kai!" Gojyo rushed over to the bed, right at the side, his hands pinned at the shoulders, holding Hakkai down as the brunet squirmed under him. "-Kai, 'Kai! Wake up! 'Kai!" The second his name left his lips for the fourth time had caused Hakkai's eyelids to snap open, revealing tense emeralds to reflect the emotional pain he feels inside and out, leaking out the pain that he tries to keep hidden only for it to show because of a nightmare that troubled him so much.

He couldn't get used to it, no matter what. It left a scar, one that is literal, and another one in his mind, a scar in his memories, of that specific time and place at the jail cell. He watched her die, again and again, in a pattern that was gruesome, and that demon was behind him, clawed fingers wrapped around his neck, forcing him to watch her successful endeavour of ridding the child in her stomach by aiming the knife right there, targetting it and ending it with her death, and with her blood that spills out, running over to him, right between the iron bars that separated them.

"G-Gojyo-s..."

"Shush. Just... shush."

His words failed to come out with the amount of shaking and panting that lefts him, leaving him utterly humiliated that Gojyo was the one to witness this. "Shush... shush..." His tone was soft, caring even, it cooed lightly in an attempt to soothe the man of his nightmares. It became soft tones, soft whispers, then it began to get even more than that. Like a sudden slip under the covers, the way his hands were pressed on either side of his cheeks, his thumb wiping away the tears that left his emerald greens.

Then it happened. Gojyo hadn't intentionally planned this, nor thought of it at first, but his friend was shaking, and he can't help but pity the man before him. So it left him with no choice but to do something that he never did a lot with anyone. It's time to slip out from the comfort zone and to let this happen. As all Gojyo wanted was the other to feel calmer, and it wasn't going to happen when the brunet looked broken.

So he does it, he slips under the covers, laid next to the other on his side, bringing Hakkai along with him by getting him on his side too, and allowed their foreheads to connect, softly hushing as they rubbed foreheads, the tip of their noses briefly brushing now and then.

The action made Hakkai's eyes to widen, speechless as well with what he never thought could happen right here, right now. It was weird to feel someone else do this to him, to bring out that kind of affection to help him out, to calm him down. Oddly, it did. It was slowly working. The soft hushes coming from the hanyou's mouth soon stopped the body from trembling, and the way his forehead rubbed against him had eventually calmed him down, nearly returning back to normal.

"What- Why...?" Those were the words that left him, his emerald greens never dismissing the eye contact that they made; green gazing into red, red gazing into green. "It's just, y'know, something my older brother did once or twice with me. It was... something that supposed to be comforting in a sense, ya get me, right? So you know, I thought I could... you know what I mean." He frowns a little, embarrassed because of what he did, but also proud of himself for helping Hakkai out.

"So you- Oh." A bit of a flushed look appeared on his cheeks, only faintly though before it went away.

"...I... thank you. What can I do to ever repay you?" "Well, first things first, stop calling me Gojyo-san."

"...Oh. But-" Hakkai protests only to stop himself because of the look on Gojyo's face.

"Just stop, all right? You don't need to be formal with me. Okay?" 

Hakkai stares, blinking now and again, his lips soon forming into a small smile.

"I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"Nope. Nada. Just call me by my name minus the formalities." Gojyo said back.

"Haha... All right then, Gojyo."

**Author's Note:**

> ( Edit: I may do some more of these in the future when I've got the time. As yes-- I'd love forehead rubs or any kind of affection between Gojyo and Hakkai <3 Btw. Thank you for reading this if you've made it this far! I may re-write this in the future though. )


End file.
